parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Warthog
The warthog is one of the most distinctive of all wild pigs, the warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) is named for the two prominent pairs of large, fleshy protuberances that project from the male’s head. This species possesses relatively long legs for a pig, which support a barrel-shaped body, sparsely covered with dark-brown to blackish hair. The large head is broad at the rear, tapering towards the snout, with two upwardly curved upper tusks, measuring 26 to 64 cm in the male and 15 to 26 cm in the female, projecting from the mouth, along with two shorter, sharper lower tusks. A white fringe of hair runs along a ridge-like fold of skin on the cheek, while a long dark mane extends from the nape of the neck to the middle of the back, where there is a gap, before continuing to the rump. A characteristic feature of the warthog is that when running, the tail is held straight and upright. This species is highly vocal, producing a range of grunts, growls, snorts and squeals, which serve functions such as greetings, maintaining contact and threat displays. Roles * They played Emmet Brickowski (along with Meerkat), Barry, Demolition Guy and the construction workers (along with Meerkats) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Squirrel in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Guard in Warthog Form in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Rajah in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Toby in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Patrick Star in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Waddles in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) Gallery Common warthog or warthog.jpg Common_Warthog_LG.jpg common-warthog.jpg CommonWarthog.jpg Warthog,_Common_(The_Lion_King_II-_Simba's_Pride).png|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) Fantasia_2000_Warthogs.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Warthogs.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Muppet Warthog.jpg Warthog (Wild Kratts).png TWT Warthog.png African_Warthog (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Warthog.png Night_Museum_Secret_Tomb_Screenshot_1002.jpg JEL Warthog.png kirikou-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg Warthog.PNG bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) WNSB Warthog.png Life.of.Pi Warthogs.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Warthog_Tinga_Tinga_Tales.png Pumbaa TLG.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current)|link=Pumbaa 04_25_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg med_warthog engine.jpg Babar Warthog and Zebra.png|Babar (1989-1992) Sounder_1.png Andy Warthog.jpg|Arthur (1996-2018) See Also * Wild Boar * Bushpig * Red River Hog * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Giant Forest Hog * Pygmy Hog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Pigs Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Bedtime Stories Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals